New Year Resolutions
by Tempee08
Summary: Booth makes a New Year Resolution he plans to keep-and act on as soon as possible! Rated M for a good reason, smut, Booth/Brennan. Reviews would be lovely :


**Right, so I was on my way back from Melbourne after New Years and this came into my head. Well the image did actually. Okay, now I sound like a right weirdo. Anyway, so I wrote this, as I had my beloved laptop with me, as always. This is probably the first one that I've completed in one sitting. I felt a bit possessed by it actually, I just wrote almost mindlessly and poof, there it was. Yay!**

**Not recommended to write this kinda thing when you're cooped up in the car with family however. Not smart on my behalf. **

**But, it's Booth and Brennan, so I hope you all like it. Reviews would be great :) And, erm, no, I think that's about it :) Enjoy, and Happy New Year! (even though it's a bit late)**

I looked across the table at her. She was sipping wine from a glass and watching our workmates laugh and joke around. Zach was being his usual self and Cam and Angela were giggling at him. Hodgins had a happy smile on his face and had his arm around Angela. She was gently running her hand along the inside of his thigh. No doubt he was getting laid tonight.

Bones finally noticed I was looking at her and she returned my gaze. Her gaze was strong, holding me in it until I was loosing myself in the intense blue.

I snapped out of it, smiling at her before drinking quickly from the glass in front of me. I felt the alcohol burn my throat as the blush crept up my neck.

I looked back at her again and she was watching me with a curious expression on her face. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and I swear she was smirking at me. I blinked.

"So Booth, what are your resolutions for the New Year?" Angela asked.

I shrugged, breaking my gaze away from Bones' beautiful face. "I think that I'll be more adventurous. Take more chances and not be quite so cautious. I want to make things happen." I looked directly at Bones, watching her expression carefully to see if she got the hint.

She looked away from me, eyes darting around. She grabbed her wine and took a gulp.

"Wow Booth, that was, um, cryptic." Cam said, looking at me strangely.

I smiled. "Yeah, well that's the plan."

We talked for a bit more, enjoying the night. Before too long however Angela looked at her watch.

"Well guys, thank you for a fantastic evening, but Hodgins and I are going to make a move. After all it is New Year's Eve, and we have our own plans for the countdown." She winked at Hodgins.

Cam wolf whistled and we all burst out laughing.

We walked outside after Hodgins and I split the bill. Angela kissed me on the cheek. "Happy New Year Booth."

I smiled and opened my mouth to reply but she grabbed my jacket and pulled me in close.

"What the hell?" I whispered as she stared me down.

"If that New Year's resolution was what I think it's about, you had better treat her right. She is my best friend and if she lets you in, she won't cope if you change your mind. The barriers she's put around herself are weak when it comes to you. You have to be sure about this. She will love you, in fact she does love you, and I'm pretty sure you love her, but be sure before you tell her."

I nodded. "I know Ange. I know."

She nodded back before letting go of my coat. "Then go get her. You've waited long enough.

I smiled.

Angela and Hodgins got their taxi. Cam volunteered to share a taxi with Zach, but before getting in she leant over to me and said in a whisper, "Go and get her Seeley, you two deserve each other." She patted me on the shoulder and got in.

I turned around. Bones was leaning against a lamppost. "Want to share a cab?" I asked, walking over.

She shrugged. "It isn't too far, I think I'll walk. You are welcome to join me if you like."

I smiled and we set off.

We were chatting quietly on a quiet street when it began to rain, spitting cold drops down on us.

"Oh crap, here Bones." I took off my coat and put it around her shoulders.

"No Booth you'll get wet." She said, trying to push it back.

I shook my head and wrapped it firmly around her shoulders. She gasped as the rain got heavier, the heavens opening above us.

She quickly took her heels off so she wouldn't slip and together we ran the last few blocks to her house.

When we reached her apartment she looked at me. I was drenched from head to toe, my shirt and tie sticking unpleasantly to me, my hair dripping water into my eyes.

She slipped her key into the lock and I reached out to take my coat which had saved everything but her hair from the rain.

"Booth, come in and get dry. You can go later, there's no rush. You'll be horribly miserable walking home like this." She said quietly, stepping back and letting me in.

I walked down the familiar apartment to the bathroom, where I waited for her, leaning against the bench top.

She came in, towels in her hand. "Here, I'll do it." She said as I fumbled at my buttons and tie with cold hands.

Bones stepped almost unbearably close, her nimble fingers undoing my tie. As she reached my first button she looked up at me, her blue eyes soft and caring.

That was the end of my self restraint.

I grabbed her hands, gently pulling them away from me, holding them at her side.

"Bones. That speech I made. Do you know what that was about?" I asked quietly, feeling my heart pound in my chest.

She shook her head slightly, but her eyes told me she knew. They looked doubtful. Wary.

I took a shaky breath. "I want to make things happen. I want to make _us_ happen. I know we've talked about this before, but I can't live without you anymore. I don't care if you don't believe in love. We don't have to call what we have love, but I know you can feel something between us. So please, take a chance on me because I love you."

Bones watched me for a moment and I could tell she was weighing things up in her mind. Calculating, thinking, processing. Like she did when she looked at bones.

She gently pulled her hands out of my grasp and went back to undoing my shirt buttons. She didn't meet my questioning gaze.

When I opened my mouth and started to speak she looked up at me and her eyes had changed. They were full of fiery determination.

Before I could say anything she brought her face up to mine and trapped my mouth in a kiss. We stayed still for a moment, waiting to adjust to the sudden change.

Then the passion hit me. I kissed a little harder and my heart soared as I felt her return the kiss. She granted me access to her mouth and I gently explored, my hands finding her hips.

I felt her hands creep up the front of my opened shirt, running her fingers down my stomach and I was glad I kept up my gym work. Her fingers were soft, her hands pressed flat against my stomach.

I felt myself stir in arousal.

I swept my thumbs under her shirt and along her hips, just above the waist of her skirt. I firmly but gently moved my thumbs along the bone I found there, cautiously slipping my hands up her shirt to hold her hips.

We parted for breath and she used the moment to remove my shirt. She ran her hands down my shoulders, using her nails along the muscles of my back.

I moved my hands up her shirt, removing it and at the same time spinning her around so she was against the bench. I kissed her on the mouth briefly before kissing her jaw and down her neck.

I could feel my arousal grow as she tipped her head back, eyelids fluttering ever so slightly as I kissed her neck. I watched her for a moment before kissing her again. Her mouth was sweet and soft and she kissed me tenderly.

I ran my fingertips up the curve of her stomach, along her perfectly smooth skin to her bra. We broke the kiss and I looked at Bones. She returned my gaze strongly, eyes glittering.

"Is this okay?" I whispered, brushing a strand of wet hair away from her face.

Bones nodded. "Of course." She whispered back before kissing me again.

As we kissed I slipped one finger up her bra, running it across her nipple, which instantly hardened under my touch. She gasped into our kiss, and I hardened painfully against my pants.

I removed my finger and undid the clasp of her bra with one hand, a trick I was proud of.

I stopped kissing her and kissed her collarbone, slowly moving downwards until I reached one breast. I kissed along it, before reaching a nipple. I took it into my mouth, kissing it gently, flicking it with my tongue.

She moaned, grasping the back of my hair with one hand and my neck with the other.

I smiled, loving this side of Temperance Brennan. The side I'd never been brave enough to ask for. The side I had to work so hard for. My arousal was strong, but I knew I could wait for her. I had to, this was it. This was us.

I switched my attention to the other breast, feeling her dig her nails into my neck.

I dropped to my knees, her hands still on me. I ran my hands down her thighs before sliding one finger into the waistband of her skirt, looking up to her for permission.

Her eyes were dark, heavy with lust. Her lips were red from kissing, slightly parted, breath coming slightly fast.

She nodded with a small smile, touching my cheek with her hand.

I grinned back before gently pulling down her skirt. Her simple black underwear contrasted with her pale skin. I ran my hands along her thighs again before leaning in and kissing up the inside of her thigh.

I kissed all the way up her leg until I reached the edge of her underwear. I ran a finger down the front, feeling her grip on my hair tighten. I gently kissed the material, touching a little harder with my finger.

I used a single finger to pull her underwear down to her knees, feeling myself harden impossibly as I could finally see the whole of Bones as she was. I smiled.

I wrapped my hands around her calves to support her and then I leaned forward and kissed her right where she needed me. I ran my tongue along her, flicking her bundle of nerves.

I heard her begin to pant above me, gasping as I continued my attentions. I could feel her quivering under me as she dug her nails into my shoulders.

She suddenly took my face in her hands. "Booth, I need you in me. We need to do this together. I don't want to come without you." She whispered breathlessly.

She waited until I stood up until she caught my mouth in a fiery kiss. I felt her hands run down my abs and to the belt of my pants. I twitched, feeling her quick fingers undo the belt and pull down the pants.

Bones ran her hand up the front of my underwear, touching my bulge. I groaned.

She swiftly removed them too, and she stopped kissing me and looked down. She gasped in arousal as she saw my bulging erection.

She pulled off her underwear which were around her knees and leant down, taking me into her mouth. I groaned as she licked the tip, down the shaft and back up again.

She continued for as long as I could handle it. I finally stopped her when I realized that I was closer to coming than I thought.

I lifted her so she was on the sink, sitting just a little above waist height.

I ran a single finger along her, just to make sure she was ready for me. She gasped, and I could feel her wetness.

"Booth, I'm ready. It's okay." She breathed touching my cheek. "I just need you now. Please."

I groaned at the way she pleaded with me. Bones at her rawest, purest self. She wrapped her legs around my hips, arms around my shoulders.

I had both arms around her waist, and she slipped one hand down to my erection to guide it in. I moved forward slightly so I was barely inside her.

She tipped her head back and moaned out my name before breathing out one word.

"Please."

I pulled her off of the edge of the sink, slipping into her, groaning at the feeling of her around me. She gasped as I filled her, and I hoped I wasn't too painful.

I picked her up, inside her and quickly carried her into the bedroom. I put her down onto the bed, carefully positioning myself above her.

She squirmed under me. "Move, please." She whimpered.

I carefully pulled myself almost all of the way out before thrusting carefully back in, savouring the way she was gasping and moaning.

I kissed her neck, feeling her dig her nails into my back as she arched into me, legs still around my waist.

"I'm almost there." She whispered as I felt her clenching around me. The feeling was unbelievable, being inside her. I loved her, and I knew she loved me. It would just take her a while to admit it.

I rolled, taking her with me so that she was on top. Her eyes were burning blue and she kissed me desperately as we moved together, increasing in pace. We rolled over once more so that I was over her and she was pressed up against the headboard.

The new angle must have been good because suddenly something changed. Her breathing was sharp, rasping, her whole body tensed, she clenched around me hard, causing me to cry out as I neared the edge.

She was clutching at the headboard, at me, anything she could get at. I could see her nearing her climax by the way she was moving beneath me. I kissed her quickly, deepening my thrusts, angling them towards her g-spot.

"Booth!" She gasped. "I'm going to...!" Her body thrashed below me, tightening her grip around my waist. "BOOTH!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her.

The combination of her clenching around me and her screaming my name pushed me over the edge. I groaned as I felt heat stir in me and I came hard.

We came together, finally. I heard a sudden explosion of fireworks come from nearby and heard the muffled cheer of people. I heard her clock chime twelve.

We lay panting, and I watched her come down from the high. She was shimmering with sweat, but she radiated. She seemed to glow, and when she opened her eyes to look at me, there was a light dancing in her brilliant blue eyes that hadn't been there before.

She moved closer, snuggling against me. "Happy New Year Booth." She whispered.

I smiled. "You too Bones. We missed the countdown."

She giggled. "Not really, not when you think about it. We came at midnight. What perfect timing."

I kissed her nose. "And what a perfect start to the year. Lying with you in my arms. I couldn't wish for anything more."

"I never believed in love." She whispered, looking away from me. I felt my smile disappear. "But." She looked up at me, that strange glint still in her eye. "I think I never let myself believe. I haven't opened up, let anyone in."

My heart raced. I smiled, touching her cheek gently. "It's okay; you don't need to believe in it just because I do."

She continued to watch me. "But I _want_ to believe in love. It isn't just because you believe in it. It's because I feel it. I love you Booth."

It came out a whisper, but it was enough. I brushed a thumb along her jaw.

"I love you too."

We embraced again and I knew we would make love again this night, but it would be different this time. The first was spectacular and amazing, but this would be our first time as true lovers. The rush was gone, replaced with pure adoration and care.

This time would be gentle, loving. We would strive to be one. We would be together.


End file.
